


Quintis Ficlets

by misfit_right_in



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfit_right_in/pseuds/misfit_right_in
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my collection of Quintis ficlets. Mostly prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Snacks

Happy sighed as she flipped up her wielding mask to admire her handiwork. Glancing over at the clock, she pursed her lips. It was a little past eleven thirty and she was yet to leave the garage. 

Overall, it had been a rather quiet day, after all, it wasn’t everyday the world was in dire need of a bunch of geniuses. Homeland had asked for the team to secure a few important files, but other than that, Happy had spent a significant amount of the day working on a new motorcycle engine. 

By now, Happy figured that most of the team had left, so when she heard a large crash come from the kitchen, she was more than ready to face whoever broke into the garage. Much to her surprise, Happy only came face to face with a fedora-wearing shrink, who apparently lacked the ability to search for snacks quietly.

“What are you doing here?” Toby asked as he bent down to pick up the pots and pans he had just knocked over. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Doc.”

Toby simply shrugged, “I was catching up on some reading and I got hungry. What’s your excuse?”

“I was working on my motorcycle engine,” Happy countered, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Fair enough. Want to help me make a snack?” Toby asked, motioning to the empty pans he had just placed back on the counter, “I know you’re not the best cook out there, but I could still use some company...”

“At least I’m better than you,” Happy retorted, rolling her eyes.

Toby grinned, “I’m pretty sure Walter and Sylvester would say otherwise. Remember the cupcake incident?”

“I thought we agreed to never bring that up again.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to that,” Toby responded, failing to look innocent.

“What are you making?” Happy questioned, opting to ignore his previous comment.

Toby squinted his eyes, “I’m not sure...trail mix?”

“In that case, I’m pretty sure you’re not going to need the cauliflower...”

“What if I feel like making cauliflower trail mix?”

“If you’re that hungry, why don’t we just go down to that 24-hour cafe. I think that would save us both a lot of trouble.”

“Did you just say ‘we’?”

“Let’s go, Doc,” Happy replied, “before I change my mind.”

“Coming!”


	2. Uncharted Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy overhears Toby saying he's done with her.

Cold turkey. He had called her cold turkey. Ouch.

It took a lot to jar Happy Quinn but something about what Toby said, seriously effected her. Sure, she knew it was Toby prerogative to let her go, but his words still stung.

She undoubtedly cared about Toby, but she knew acting upon her feelings weren't worth risking their friendship. But now...now he was done trying. She hated to admit it, but she liked his persistence. She liked that for once in her life, somebody really cared about her.

She wished she could explain it to him and make him understand, but she was never too good with words. It was always easier for Happy to face everything with a certain quietness.

Turning around, she looked at the dollhouse. It was really starting to come together. They had applied a new layer of paint and she had already begun to wire it, yet somehow, she couldn't bring herself to work on it without him.

For a while, she didn't know what to do with herself. She wasn't heartbroken, but there was definitely something tugging in her heart. She hated it. It wasn't long before the rest of the team began to file out, save Walter who had apparently decided to spend the night in.

"Hey Walt, do you need a C7 946?"

A few moments of silence passed before she heard a muffled, "Yes..."

"Any progress on the dollhouse?" he asked, nonchalantly as she handed him the little screw.

She shook her head, "I wasn't really feeling it tonight..."

"Why not? It's finally quiet around here. You could be doing a lot..." he replied, before squinting, "You don't want to work on it without Toby, right?"

"I'm fine without the Doc," she responded, forcefully, "I'm just not in the mood to work on it."

"I barely have any EQ and I can tell you're lying."

"Well, at least I'm not making heart eyes at Paige all the time," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Walter sighed, "I do not do that."

"I think Toby, Sly, and Cabe would all disagree..."

"Still going to deny caring about Toby?"

Happy bit her lip, "I thought we were supposed to be the stoic ones."

"I thought we agreed we weren't robots anymore..." Walter replied, with a slight chuckle.

"Doesn't make dealing with emotions and feelings any easier..."

"I guess the two of us are entering uncharted territory."

Happy smirked, "I suppose you could put it like that."

Walter let out another sigh, "I still would take diffusing a missile any day over what ever this is..."

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: (Quintis fanfic) Happy over heard Toby saying he's done with her.


	3. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up conversation to Toby's and Happy's conversation at the end of Twist and Shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is kinda of an episode tag to 2x21 Twist and Shout, about the follow up conversation to Toby's and Happy's conversation at the end of the episode.

"Thank guys, I totally owe you one," Paige hollered, as she quickly ushered her son into the car. After spending the entire Saturday with Ralph, due to a last minute babysitting gig, Happy and Toby were beyond tired. It wasn't that Ralph caused too much trouble, it was simply the fact that it took a lot of metal power to keep up with an 11 year old genius. As the car pulled out of the garage and disappeared, around the corner, Happy turned to Toby.

"You were pretty good with Ralph today," she muttered casually, as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. For a moment, Happy hesitated. "So about that thing you said a few days ago..." she began, "Is that something you-" she added, unable to finish her sentence.

Toby looked at her, taking his sweet time to answer.

"Something I've thought about?" he finished, meeting her gaze and holding it, "I'd be lying if I said the thought had never crossed my mind before, although I'm sure you already knew that."

"Oh," she replied, quietly, unsure how to respond. She had been that way lately.

"Oh," he echoed, teasingly, and even Happy had to bite back a smile, as she looked away.

"Is it something you want?" she asked, softly.

"Yes," he admitted, with complete honesty and transparency, causing her stomach to clench, "I want to be with you," he says, "in whatever form that happens to take."

"Okay," she replied, slowly backing away from him, "Good talk, doc."

It's not something she could promise him, but she was glad he knew her well enough to give her time.

"But I ... would not be disappointed," he called out carefully, humor laced in his voice, "if you wanted to run away to Vegas and do it now."

He still refused look at her, giving her a moment, before bracing himself for imminent punch-back, that he was fairly sure he deserved.

"So, let me get this straight: you're dating me with a plan to get married in Vegas," she muttered as she pulled out her toolbox, electing not to respond with violence, "Great. Remember how our last trip there turned out?"

Toby couldn't help but smile,"You caught me. Guilty as charged."

"Toby," she replied, thickly, "Are you serious about all of this?"

"Yes." he responded, almost immediately, before looking at her again.

"Yes?" she echoed, hollowly.

"I think you'd be a great wife," he replied, and the fact that he's thought about that -

"Which I'm not yet," she clearly replied, making sure to point out it is hypothetical. All hypothetical.

"Which you're not," he agreed, "But. If you were." He glanced over at her, "You'd be perfect."

She let out a shaky breath, looking at him, then back at her tools.

"Ok, I'll consider it," she replied, causing his face morph into mild confusion, "But not another living soul finds out about this."

"So, it's not a no!" he exclaimed, excitedly, rushing over to her, "Say it again."

"Ok, I'll consider it?" she repeated, mock-puzzled, and his free hand came up to cup her cheek, urging her towards him.

"I love you, too," he muttered as he pulled her in for a quick but achingly sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: "At least I'm better than you!"


End file.
